1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress-bearing hospital bed, particularly a hospital bed on which a mattress structure made of a TPU (polyurethane) film, silicone material, and a velvet fabric layer is developed.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, a mattress should be spread out on a hospital bed (operating table or sickbed) on which a patient lies for his (her) comfort. However, a mattress structure placed on an operating table or a sickbed has a flat surface causing poor friction between the operating table or the sickbed and the mattress structure on which a patient lies and further slips downward so that the patient experiences uncomfortable feeling; furthermore, an ultra-flat mattress structure at an operating table or a sickbed on which a patient lies may have poor air permeability that causes the patient to feel hot, itchy or uncomfortable in addition to above drawbacks.
A mattress structure horizontally placed on an operating table or a sickbed which is designed to be folded partially in order to match multiple situations of patients is inadequately folded or deformed and unavailable for the operating table or the sickbed which has been folded.
Accordingly, a hospital bed provided with a mattress structure on which straight grooves are developed will become an easily folded bed and is referred to as an optimal solution because the straight grooves thereon provides enough air permeability for a patient who lies on the hospital bed and feels nothing uncomfortable such as heat and itch when his (her) back contacts the straight grooves.